Noném Arrancar VS Hitsugaya
by Ylorian
Summary: Egy gyenge arrancar vissza akar vágni, és megtanul valami fontosat. Sose cikizd Hitsugaya magasságát.  Ebbe már van egy kis vér is, de csak egy kicsike.


Újabb pihent írásom csak néztem a Bleachet, és eszembe jutott. Főleg, hogy Hitsugaya milyen ideges lesz, ha a magasságáról van szó. Elég pihent lett. Mostanában ontom őket.

Noném Arrancar VS Hitsugaya

Matsumoto unottan sóhajtozott. Semmi sem történt. Na jó… valami mégis történt. Repülő rózsaszín elefántok. Díszegyenruhás beszélő egér, akik jogsi nélkül vezetett egy repülő kiselefántot. Aztán Hitsugaya kivette a Dumbot a videóból. De semmi más. Még Hitsugayat sem volt kedve ugratni.

- Ka-pi-tány – énekelte. – U- nat –ko –zom! – énekelte. – Bár történne valami! - Alig hogy ezeket a szavakat kimondta sípolni kezdtek a telefonjaik.

- Gyerünk, induljunk – lépett ki azonnal a póttestéből Hitsugaya kapitány. Az ablakpárkányra ugrott, és visszanézett a hadnagyára. És a bal szeme hevesen rángatózni kezdett.

Matsumoto még mindig a póttestében ült és összefonva minden ujját kántált.

- Egy évnyi sake és legyen cukibb a Kapitány! Egy évnyi sake és legyen cukibb a Kapitány!

Hitsugaya mögé óvakodott és jó hangosan a fülébe ordított.

- MATSUMOTO! Talpra! Gyerünk! Gyerünk!

Matsumoto ijedtében kiugrott a póttestéből és futni kezdett az arrancar irányába.

Hitsugaya is utána sietett, de amint megpillantották meg is bánták. Pedig már kezdtek örülni egy jó kis csihi-puhinak.

Ugyanis az arrancar olyan szánalmasan gyenge volt, hogy megölni is ciki. Hát még ahogy kinéz. Hakamája lazán lógott a csípőjén, alig takarva el azt a bizonyost… A fehér, fekete szegélyű felsője, ami alig takarta el a mellkasát, szorosan rátapadt. Ahogy a ruha fodros ujjai is. Hosszú egyenes, sötétzöld haját lófarokba fogta. Szív alakú arcán apró szeplők ültek. A maszkjának a kicsi darabja a vállán ült akár valami páncélzat darabja lenne. Ehhez kapcsolódott a drámaian hosszú köpeny. Büszke arccal markolta a kardját, és elégedetten szusszantott.

- Végre itt. - valamivel az utca fölött lebegett a lámpaoszlop alatt.

- Meleg front délről – vihogott Yumichika.

Társai is bekapcsolódtak és hangosan röhögtek az értetlen arrancáron. Sőt, még Hitsugaya kuncogni kezdett.

- Mi van? – forgolódott az arrancar. – Milyen front?

- Vi… vigyázzon kapitány – nyögte ki Matsumoto két röhögés közt. – Elértük a Meleg zónát.

- Az Elton John koncert nem itt van – nevetett fel Renji is.

Most esett le az arrancarnak.

- Ti most… ti lemelegeztetek? – bökött magára hitetlenkedve. – Nem vagytok ti kissé előítéletesek?

A shinigamik hirtelen elhallgattak és összebújva sugdolózni kezdtek. Matsumoto bújt elő először.

- Oké! Bocsi a meleg poénokért! Mással fogunk cikizni!

Az arrancar fintorgott.

Ikkaku oldalba bökte Renjit.

- Tuti valami ciki lesz a kardja.

- Látod, hogy néz ki. Gagyi.

Matsumoto és Yumichika szánakozva mérték végig.

- Látod milyen a haja?

- Töredezett…

- És a színe…

Az arrancar szemei lassan könnyekkel teltek meg. Az ajkába harapott és szipogni kezdett.

- Akkor sem megyek el! – hisztizett és mérgesen toppantott. Ha nem a levegőben van, némi hatása is lett volna. De így csak azt érte el, hogy az összes shinigami kivétel nélkül fetrengve röhög rajta.

- Szemetek vagytok! – sikította. Aztán megakadt a szeme Hitsugayan. Most végre ő is cikizhet valakit.

- Mi az? Óvodát is fenntartotok? – mondta gúnyolódva.

A nevetés azonnal elhalt.

Az arrancar pedig elégedetten mosolygott.

- Mi az pici? Szaladj gyorsan anyucihoz – vigyorgott Hitsugayara. Annyira büszke volt magára, hogy nem vett észre egy fontos dolgot. A shinigamik rémülten meredtek rá, míg a kapitány gyermeki arcára egy sátáni kifejezés kezd kiülni.

- Milyen kicsi vagy! Még a kardod is nagyobb nálad! – folytatta tovább.

Az eget sötét felhők kezdték ellepni, és a hideg szél havat sodort magával.

- Olyan kicsi vagy, hogy kise látszol abból a cuccból! Sőt, olyan kicsi vagy…

Hitsugaya támadt.

Pár pillanattal később az arrancar beterítette az egész utcát. Beleértve Hitsugaya döbbent társait is. Vértócsák és húscafatok voltak minden hol.

A kapitányon azonban csak néhány vérfolt látszott. Háttál állt a mészárlásnak, és a sötét kifejezéssel az arcán, igazán ijesztőnek tűnt.

- Van valami? – kérdezte villámló szemekkel. És a lámpa oszlopón lógó húscafat ezt a pillanatot választotta a leesésre.

Egyszerre rázták meg a fejüket. Mind megfogadták, hogy nem cikizik többet Hitsugayat a magasságáról.


End file.
